A Dinner Date
by PokeButt
Summary: Ash asks May to go on a dinner date. Not much more to it then that. Or is there? 2nd fic, Advanceshipping. This will be a 2-chapter story. Read & Review, i always accept constructive criticism but no flames please. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again, peeps! My 2nd fanfic! This one is AdvanceShippin' 'cause Dawn is obviously meant for Paul and Misty is a bitch. :3**_

_**This is gonna be a 2 chapter story. expect Ch. 2 up tomorrow.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimer:** I** don't own Pokemon. If I did, May & Ash would be a couple and Dawn would have never existed 'cause May & Max would go with Ash & Brock to Sinnoh.**_

It was getting late in the evening, around 8 PM. May Maple, a 16 year old that hails from Petalpurg City, was getting dressed for her dinner with Ash Ketchum. In all honesty, May had no idea where they were going for said dinner. All she knew was that Ash was taking her on a date, just the two of them.

_And she liked it._

It had been difficult to get Max and brock out of the picture, but all Ash and May had to say to Max was "You can watch Pikachu" and Max was happy to leave them alone. Brock was forced to watch Max, but a wink from him had told them he knew what they were up to. Ash had said that he would be by May's room in the Pokemon Center at 8 to pick her up.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Exclaimed May, dressed in her new yellow dress. Just then, the doorbell rang. May let out a delighted squeal and ran to the door. Upon opening, she gasped.

There was Ash, dressed up in a nice black suit, jacket and all. He had combed his jet black hair back, and he even wore a tie.

(Ash)

May was gawking at him, which made him blush. Although, May didn't look too bad herself. She wore a pretty yellow dress, which made her already sapphire eyes seem even more blue. Her peanut-butter hair looked beautiful as ever, always kept well cleaned and conditioned. "Ash...you look handsome..." May said softly. Ash smiled and replied. "May, you look beautiful as ever." May blushed a deep red. "Ash, you ready to go?"

Ash nodded. "Yep!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is Chapter 2. final chapter.**_

_**Please Read & review! :D**_

May and Ash walked to the restuaraunt that Ash had picked. When they got there, May gasped. It was "The Luvdisc Lovecorner", one of the most popular (and romantic) diners in the whole Hoenn region. This diner was said to have the best chefs around. (Although, May didn't think anything could beat Brock's cooking) Ash had gotten reservations and all. _Gosh_, May thought. _He did everything he could to make this special._

They sat outside, by the Luvdisc Pond. May watched in awe as Luvdisc jumped in and out of the water like dolphins. One caught her eye, and winked at her. May blushed a deep red, and Ash noticed. "May, you okay?" He asked. May snapped back to reality. "Of course, Ash. This is marvelous!"Ash grinned. The waiter came over and they ordered their food.

When the food came. Both Ash and May had the pleasure of enjoying the finest food of their lives. When they were asked if they wanted dessert, Ash said "Why not?" May and Ash ordered a hot fudge cake slice to split. When it came, May's chocoholic nature took over. Ash laughed as May devoured her half in about 5 seconds. May couldn't help but burst out giggling as well.

Ash finished his half, and noticed that May had some fudge on the corners of her mouth. Ash smiled weakly. "Hey, uh, May?"

"Yeah?"

"You got some...you have a little..." Ash said, pointing at her lips.

"Oh..." said May, reaching for her napkin. Ash reached over the table with his own. "I'll get it!" He said cheerfully, and wiped it off her face. May blushed slightly and thanked him. Then Ash asked an employee if Ash and May could get a picture in front of the Luvdisc. The employee smiled at the sight of young love, and was more than happy to comply.

After they left, Ash and May were running to get the film developed, when Ash tripped and May fell on top of him.

"Hey Ash..." said May playfully.

"Hey May..." said Ash, playing with May's hair, making her giggle.

"Hey May, do you know something?

"What, Ash?" asked May, hoping with all of her might for an 'I love you'

"I'm still taller then you!" Ash shouted playfully, and pushed her off of him and then he took off. "OH, YOU LITTLE CUTE PUNK!" May yelled, and chased after him, giggling like a crazed freak.

**THE END**


End file.
